Suddendly
by DaanKaulitz
Summary: Hinata estava feliz ao lado de Neji, mas uma aposta secreta coloca tudo a perder. Quando ele tenta dizer que a ama, já é tarde. Hinata já estava vivendo um novo amor. Mas uma chance surge, e Neji fará de tudo para ter o amor de Hinata novamente.
1. Parte I Begin

-

-

**Parte I - Begin**

Nossa história começa na escola de como uma outra qualquer, com seus brigões,palhaços, populares...

e tí é nesse cenário que uma linda história de amor vai acontecer.

Hyuuga Neji era um dos mais não porque era exibido, ou algo do era um garoto ''desejado'' por todas as ele não estava nem aí pra isso. Ele era frio, e às vezes era meio arrogante. Mas um acontecimento está prestes a mudar o seu destino...Certo dia, com todos na sala, incluindo Naruto, o palhaço Nº 1 da sala, Sasuke, que era zoado sem dó nem piedade porque era emo (hehe); E Sakura, a CDF assumida, que odiava quem falasse mal do seu amado Sasuke (u.u) e também melhor amiga de Neji. O professor chegou na sala e disse:

- Turma, quero que conheçam nossa nova aluna.

- Será que ela é gostosa? - Sasuke perguntou.

- Cala a boca , boneco de voodoo! - Naruto indagou,arrancando risadas de toda a classe.

- Cof Cof - o professor disse- já chega de brincadeiras. Ele então olha para a porta - Entre, querida.

A porta foi se abrindo lentamente. E devagar aquela misteriosa garota aparecia. Com seus longos cabelos negro-azulados, e seus orbes perolados, com a pasta em frente as pernas e com a cabeça levemente baixa. Quando viu tudo aquilo, Neji pensou:

- ''Esse jeito me parece muito familiar...''

O professor então dirigiu-se a garota:

- Diga-nos seu nome.

Ela então disse ainda com a cabeça baixa:

- Hyuuga...Hinata.

Apenas isso bastou para que Neji ficasse sem dizer uma palavra.


	2. Parte II Aposta

**Parte II - Aposta**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na hora do intervalo, todos saíram de suas salas. Hinata, então, foi a última a sair, e ficou sentada em um banco , embaixo de uma árvore. Ela parecia acostumada com a solidão...Neji vê aquela cena, e resolve ir onde ela está, para não deixá-la sozinha. Ele senta do lado dela, mas ela nota sua presença. Ele então diz:

- Hinata-sama, a quanto tempo não te vejo...

- E-eu também , nii-san. - Hinata disse corando levemente.

Pensamentos do Neji

''Esse jeito tímido, rosto rubro, essa meiguice...É... realmente Hinata-sama não mudou nada...''

Fim dos pensamentos do Neji

- Hum...nii-san..e-eu tenho que ir. Até mais.

- Até mais, Hinata-sama.

Quando Hinata sai, Sasuke chega. Parece que ele vira toda aquela cena. Ele então diz:

- Hey, Neji!

- O que quer, Sasuke? - Neji perguntou em um tom frio.

- Todos estão comentando...

- Sobre o quê?

- Você e a Hinata, baka! Vocês estão...

- Não! Nós não estamos namorando! - Neji respondeu antes de Sasuke completar a pergunta.

- Ótimo! Então vamos fazer uma aposta.

- Aposta?

- Sim, uma aposta, Neji. Mas isso vai depender de você.

- Fala logo, Sasuke. O que você quer?

- Quero que conquiste a Hinata!

- Tá maluco?! Ela é minha prima, não posso fazer isso!

- Okay.. Você quer que eu conte seu segredo a toda essa escola?

- Ora seu...

- E então? Aceita ou não aceita?

- Está bem, eu aceito. Mas quero que fique de bico calado, senão eu te mato!

- Tudo bem. Você tem uma semana.

- Certo.

- Contando a partir de agora. Boa sorte cara. - Sasuke então sai.

- Aquele emo idiota..eu ainda acabo com ele. Mas tem um porém; Essa é a minha chance de me aproximar da Hinata-sama...

- Hey, Neji! Você não vai voltar pra sala? - Sakura perguntou.

- Ah sim, eu já estou indo. - Neji respondeu.

Já na sala, Sasuke diz para Naruto:

- Hey Naruto, fiz uma aposta com o Neji. Duvido que ele consiga conquistar a Hinata em uma semana!!!

- É mesmo? Então as coisas vão começar a ficar mais interessantes por aqui...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Parte III Sentimentos

**Parte III - Sentimentos**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pensamentos do Neji

'' Não sei o que fazer. Tenho tão pouco tempo para conquistar a Hinata-sama, mas isso não passa de uma aposta! Não posso me deixar levar pelas chantagens daquele Uchiha maldito! ''

Fim dos pensamentos do Neji

Neji ficou perplexo, não conseguia dizer uma palavra sequer. Hinata precebeu a expressão do primo, e perguntou a ele:

- Está tudo bem, Neji nii-san?

- Está sim, Hinata-sama. Não se preocupe.

- Você parece mal...Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não...

- Ah...ainda bem...

Passa um tempo, e a sineta da saída toca, e todos os alunos começam a sair das suas salas. Hinata, como sempre, foi a última a sair. Mas quando saiu, percebeu que alguém estava a sua espera...

- N-nii-san??

- O que houve, Hinata-sama?

- Estava me esperando?

- Estava sim. Algum problema?

- Não...

- A propósito, eu queria falar com você...

- É mesmo?

- É..mas acho melhor irmos pra outro lugar...

- Se você insiste..

- Certo..vem comigo.

Neji, num gesto carinhoso, segurou uma das mãos de Hinata, e percebeu que ela corou então saíram de mãos dadas, como se fossem namorados.

Mas eles não perceberam que Sasuke estava escondido vendo toda aquela cena. Ele então diz para si mesmo:

- Chikuso! Isso foi fácil demais pra ele! Então eu não tenho escolha. Vou ter que dificultar um pouco...Assim o segredo dele vai ser espalhado por toda essa escola!

Longe da escola, Neji levou Hinata a um belo jardim, que por sinal ambos já conheciam, porque ficavam muito ali, brincando, quando eram crianças. Hinata então pergunta a Neji:

- Nii-san, porque me trouxe aqui?

- Achei que se lembraria daqui...Mas o verdadeiro motivo...era...que..eu.. eu estava com saudades de você...

- Eu também, nii-san. - Ela sorriu, meio corada, e o abraçou. Hinata percebeu que Neji estava rubro também.

Neji então pensa:

'' Isso não vai ser mais como uma aposta. Tenho que admitir, eu estou me apaixonando por ela...''

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Parte IV Revelações

**Parte IV - Revelações**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pensamentos da Hinata

'' O Neji nii-san parece diferente... O que será que está acontecendo com ele??''

Fim dos pensamentos da Hinata

Pensamentos do Neji

'' Desse jeito...eu vou acabar ficando louco...Hinata-sama, olha o que você me causou...Me deixou completamente apaixonado por você...

Fim dos pensamentos do Neji

Depois daquele abraço, num ato automático Neji a envolveu em seus braços. Hinata corou violentamente. Ele então levantou o rosto de Hinata, e disse:

- Hinata-sama, me desculpe mas...

- O que, nii-san...?

- Acho que vou te beijar.

- Posso não ser boa nisso...

- Não se não tentar...

- Nii-san...

- Por favor, não diga mais nada...

Ele então começou a acariciar seus cabelos. Sentindo a carícia, Hinata fechou os olhos. As respirações estavam próximas, e naquele momento, Neji a beijou. Um beijo tímido, mas apaixonado. Ele não se importara mais com a maldita aposta que fizera com Sasuke. Só o que importava para ele era ter Hinata para si. Não como um objeto de apostas, mas como alguém que ama de verdade.

Depois daquele beijo, ainda abraçado com Hinata, Neji disse:

- Me desculpe, Hinata-sama. Eu.. não resisti...

- Não! - Dessa vez Hinata o interrompeu - Não diga mais nada!

Hinata então o beijou novamente. Era como se o tempo parasse para os dois, eles não queriam que essa sensação acabasse nunca.

Hinata então ouviu a voz de seu amado sussurrar em seu ouvido.

- Eu te amo, Hinata-sama.

Ela então disse, com uma voz meiga, mas decidida.

- E-eu também te amo, nii-san.

Os dois sorriam enqunto se beijavam. Aquele momento se tornou inesquecível para os dois Hyuugas.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Parte V Lágrimas

**Parte V - Lágrimas**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Na escola, todos ficaram sabendo que Neji e Hinata estavam juntos, o que deixou Sasuke furioso. Ele não admitiu perder tão facilmente! Naruto chega, e ao ver a cara de raiva de Sasuke, diz:

- Parece que você perdeu a aposta...

- Claro que não! Eu não vou perder para aquele Hyuuga maldito! Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa!

- Porque não admite que foi derrotado? Afinal você mesmo disse que ele não conseguiria!

- Já chega Naruto! Isso vai acabar agora! - Sasuke sai furioso.

Na hora do intervalo, Hinata não estava mais sozinha como antes, agora ela tinha Neji do seu lado. Eles ficavam ali, abraçados, como se não houvesse mais ninguém a sua volta, queriam ficar assim pra sempre. Vendo tudo aquilo, Sasuke aparece com uma expressão cínica no rosto:

- Ora, ora , mas que cena mais melosa...

- Teme... o que você quer, Sasuke? - Neji perguntou friamente.

- Parece que ganhou...

- Ganhei o quê?

- Huh? não sabe? - Sasuke perguntou, e depois disse a Hinata - Hinata, você sabe porque o Neji está com você agora?

- Porque ele me ama! (Sasuke levou uma XD)

- Acho que se enganou então, pois isso não passa de uma aposta!

- Como é ?!

- Isso mesmo, um aposta. E parece que ele ganhou..

- Nii-san, então quer dizer que...

- Hinata-sama, me deixe explicar tudo...

- Não! Não quero que diga mais nenhuma palavra! Nunca pensei que faria isso...E eu achei que me amava! Eu...Eu não sou um objeto de apostas! - Hinata disse com lágrimas nos olhos, e saiu correndo dali aos prantos. Neji, furioso, diz para Sasuke:

- Teme... porque fez isso?

- Esse mundo é pequeno demais para nós dois, Neji.. E parece que nesse jogo, eu ganhei...

- Ora , seu... - Neji fechou os punhos, ficando mais furioso ainda. - Sasuke, isso ainda não acabou. - Ele então saiu correndo para procurar Hinata. Sasuke então diz enquanto vê Neji saindo:

- Você está certo Neji.. ainda não acabou....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Parte VI Mudanças

**Parte VI - Mudanças**

Pensamentos da Hinata

- ''Nii-san...porque fez isso comigo? Nunca pensei que me enganaria. Eu fui uma idiota. Não poderia ter me deixado levar por essa paixão. Eu não mereço sofrer assim..''

Fim dos pensamentos da Hinata

- Não! Isso não pode estar acontecendo! - Hinata se lamentava enquanto lágrimas caíam freneticamente de seus olhos. Enquanto isso, Neji a procurava desesperadamente, mas sem sucesso. Para ter certeza que seu plano deu certo, Sasuke resolve procurar Hinata, para falar com ela. Neji, já exausto, desiste de procurá-la, e volta para a escola, com uma expressão de decepção no rosto. Sakura o encontra, e pergunta:

- Neji?! O que aconteceu pra você estar desse jeito?

- Nada de mais, Sakura.

- Eu te conheço. Vai, me conta! O que houve?

- A Hinata-sama...Não quer mais saber de mim...

- Mas Neji, a culpa foi sua também. Deveria ter dito a ela sobre a aposta, de uma maneira que ela compreendesse.

- Eu sei...Mas agora complicou tudo...

- Talvez há um jeito. O Baile de Primavera vai ser daqui à dois dias. Você convida ela, e explica tudo! Quem sabe ela aceite você de novo!

- Sakura, obrigada. Sabia que me ajudaria.

- Ah, amigo é pra essas coisas..

- Bom, agora só falta encontrá-la...

- Falando nisso, vou procurar o Sasuke-kun també ver se ele quer vir comigo ao baile...Tenho que ir agora. Até mais! E boa sorte!

- Até mais... Longe dali, Sasuke encontra Hinata chorando muito, sentada embaixo de uma á chega perto dela e pergunta:

- Hinata, porque continua assim?

- Sasuke-kun..o nii-san...Ele não me enganaria...

- É..Mas enganou...

- Eu sinto vergonha de mim mesma...

- Não fale isso...Você não é assim...- Sasuke então senta do lado de Hinata, fazendo com que ela core levemente.

- Você acha isso de mim?

- Claro ém é perfeito...- Sasuke fica um pouco rubro depois dessas palavras. - Olha Hinata, eu queria te pedir uma coisa...

- O quê?

- Olha.. o Baile de Primavera está chegando.. E queria saber se...Você queria ir ao baile..comigo..?

- S-sério?

- Sim..não seria bom você ir sozinha...

- Sasuke-kun.. que bom que ao menos você se importa comigo..- Hinata então o abraçou.

- Então você aceita?

- Aceito.

- Sabe Hinata..quando disse que ninguém é perfeito..acho que errei..

- Porque?

- Pois existe uma coisa perfeita nesse mundo..que eu descobri nesse instante...- Sasuke cora um pouco mais.

- O que seria?? - Hinata disse,envergonhada.

- Você...

Depois dessas palavras, Hinata ficou sem reaçã movimento rápido, Sasuke a envolveu em seus braços, e a olhou nos olhos. Hinata corou mais ainda. Sem receios, Sasuke a não repudiou o beijo, ficou imóvel,e ''aproveitou'' ao máximo. Sasuke então disse:

- Hinata, eu...me apaixonei..por você...

- Então quer dizer que...

- Isso mesmo Hinata. quero ficar com você...Ninguém mais vai te enganar, ou te fazer chorar...

- Sasuke-kun...

- Hinata...não precisa mais dizer nada...

- Eu não direi mais nenhuma palavra!

Hinata então o beijou novamente, como se fosse o que ela mais precisava naquele então a abraçou com mais força. Os lábios se separaram pela falta de ar...Sasuke então diz:

- Eu posso te ajudar a esquecê-lo...

- É...? Então me ajude a esquecê-lo!

- Está bem...Mas o que aconteceu aqui, vai ficar aqui, certo? Ninguém pode saber disso, ok?

- Certo...- Hinata disse corando levemente. Sasuke então sai. Hinata ficou no mesmo lugar, não acreditava no que acabara de acontecer.

Pensamentos do Sasuke

- ''Oh meu Deus! O que foi que eu fiz? Era só pra deixar o Neji mal nessa história, mas não a Hinata também! Tenho que admitir que não gosto de ver uma garota chorando, sofrendo...e principalmente por causa de alguém como o Neji! Hinata..No fim das contas eu acabei me apaixonando por você...''

Fim dos pensamentos do Sasuke

Pensamentos da Hinata

- ''Não acredito que eu fiz isso! Primeiro o nii-san, agora o Sasuke-kun! Será que isso é certo? Eu não posso me iludir de novo, Mas tenho que apostar nessa chance...Eu não quero sofrer..nunca mais...''

Fim dos pensamentos da Hinata

Era apenas o começo de uma paixão inesperada, e a continuidade de uma luta interminável. Quem ganharia o coração de Hinata? Seria o fim da linha para Neji? Agora, dois corações, com intenções completamente diferentes, disputam o amor da doce Hinata.


	7. Parte VII Decepção

**Parte VII - Decepção**

Hinata então decide voltar para a escola, mas ainda estava surpresa com o que acontecera mais cedo. Enquanto isso, Neji e Sakura se encontram novamente na escola, e ambos estavam exaustos. Sakura então pergunta:

- Conseguiu achá-la?

- Ainda não.. E você? Achou o em...Quer dizer, o Sasuke?

- Não achei ele ainda..E ele não é emo, Neji-kun!

- Gomen...Falei sem pensar...

- Okay, okay. Mas eu vou continuar procurando. E você?

- Eu não vou desistir...

- Daqui à uns dias você vai estar até comendo lesmas pela Hina...

- Sakura!

- Foi você quem começou!

- Eu sei, agora vamos parar com isso. Vou voltar a procurar a Hinata-sama.

- Boa sorte.

- Valeu.

Neji saiu, e Sakura saiu logo em seguida, sendo que ele procurava Hinata, e ela procurava Sasuke. Neji teve mais sorte, e encontrou Hinata primeiro. Ele se aproximou dela e falou, meio receoso:

- Hinata-sama...

- O que quer, nii-san? - Hinata perguntou meio seca.

- Sabe...o baile está chegando...e eu...eu queria saber se..você queria ir ao baile..comigo....

- Nii-san...- Hinata então suspirou - Eu adoraria, mas não dá. Eu vou com o Sasuke-kun...E mesmo que eu não fosse com ele, não aceitaria sair com você. - Hinata disse seriamente, se virou e saiu.

Neji não acreditava no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Aquilo era a ''dura realidade''...Ele ficou um tempo parado no mesmo lugar, mas depois se virou, e viu Hinata saindo dali, calada.

Pensamentos do Neji

- '' Isso não pode estar acontecendo. Foi tudo tão rápido..E estava tudo tão bem... Ainda sinto o gosto dos beijos dela...Eu não vou desistir. Não quero perdê-la, Hinata...''

Fim dos pensamentos do Neji

Pensamentos da Hinata

- '' Nii-san...Me perdoe, mas eu não posso ficar com você...Você me magoou, e da pior maneira possível. Não...dessa vez, eu não vou me iludir de novo...''

Fim dos pensamentos da Hinata

Enquanto isso, Sakura finalmente encontra Sasuke. Ela chega meio ofegante, e diz:

- Etto.. Sasuke-kun...

- Sakura.. o que quer?

- Bem..- Sakura começa a corar - Você quer ir ao baile comigo..?

- Sakura.. Sei o quanto se importa comigo.. mas não posso ir ao baile com você.

- Não queria falar isso mas...Porque..?

- Eu vou com a Hina-chan..Gomen...

- Tudo bem, eu te entendo..Ja ne, Sasuke-kun.

- Ja ne.

Sakura estava triste e confusa ao mesmo tempo. Primeiro, ele nem sequer falava direito com Hinata. Segundo, ele a chamou de '' Hina-chan '', coisa que ele não falava para qualquer garota...Ela já sabia que Neji não havia levado um '' sim '' da Hinata. Sakura então vai procurar Neji às pressas, para contar a '' triste notícia '' a ele. Ela o encontra sentado em um banco, com uma expressão de decepção no rosto. Mentalmente ela já sabia porque ele estava daquele jeito.

- Neji-kun...A Hinata não aceitou não é..?

- Infelizmente...

- Comigo não foi diferente. Ele recusou meu convite também.

- Sei que ele está com ela pra me chantagiar! Ele só a está enganando! Pena que a Hinata-sama não quer me ouvir...

- Sasuke-kun não é assim... Mas eu tô do seu lado. Não gosto de ver um amigo meu triste...

- Arigato, Sakura.

- Não há de quê. Mas.. e agora.. com quem eu vou??

- Não quer ir comigo?

- Não tem jeito né...

- Então está combinado.

- Sim. Mas não se esqueça! Nesse baile, tudo pode acontecer. Você pode não ir com ela, mas não quer dizer que acabou tudo...

- O que quer dizer?

- Essa sim , é a sua chance de ficar com a Hinata de novo!

- Mas o que eu vou fazer?

- Neji..Isso vai depender apenas de você.. Se eu pudesse, te ajudaria, mas isso é algo que só você pode fazer. Fale com ela, conte a verdade. Você a ama não é?

- Claro que sim!

- Então diga isso a ela! É infalível!

- Como sabe disso?

- Posso não saber o que a Hinata sente, mas no fundo..Sei que ela ainda sente algo por você. Dá pra perceber pelo jeito dela. - Sakura...Realmente é difícil achar uma amiga como você...

- Não precisa dizer isso...

- Eu vou indo então Sakura. Arigato pela ajuda.

- De nada, Neji-kun...

Neji então sai. Ele estava em um dilema. Ele foi culpado por um lado, por não falar da aposta a Hinata, e acabou se apaixonando por ela, mas já era tarde. Ela já havia mudado de idéia. O baile estava chegando, e muitas intrigas ainda vão acontecer. Será que o Hyuuga ainda vai continuar lutando pelo amor de Hinata? Ele vai conseguir desmascarar Sasuke? Tudo estava confuso. O que vai acontecer no dia seguinte?


End file.
